potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Pulp Daggerlord
''We are not a nation - we are a private militia. A group of assassins sent to contain your filth, and contain it we shall - even in bloodshed. ''- Pulp Daggerlord during the conquest for Port Royal. Pulp Daggerlord (birth name Benedict Augustine) was one of the founding members of the EITC along with Pablo Swordmaster and Giratina Origin Forme. There isn't much information about his past, other than he has been around for a long time and has an undying loyalty to Lord Cutler Beckett. He is from a much simpler, more purified and golden age of the EITC that most have forgotten; a legendary league of dark mercenaries and revered assassins who occupied the caribbean under the shadow of Lord Cutler Beckett tasked with exterminating pirates from the Caribbean - I.e. The Black Guard. Daggerlord was one of the most nihilistic, and referred to all pirates as "pirate insects". He generally worked as second in command to various leaders throughout the ages. He became widely renowned as Beckett's top assassin, and was awarded Ian Mercer's knives upon becoming his successor when he ascended to Third - In - Command of the EITC. He became so skilled with the art of the short blade that he eventually took on the name Daggerlord. A name that would come to be feared as well as respected, as he tended to use the dark as his ally to disarm sword wielders. He took this as his official surname, along with his lordship. He has stood the test of time, living through the civil wars and the rise of The British Empire (signalizing the destruction of the EITC's status as an independent militia), and believes as one of the last founding members of the EITC still alive he is of the few people with whom the memories of the golden age still remain, and thus one of the only few capable of passing it on to the new generation ensuring the survival of the Black Guard. He currently leads one of the original EITC guilds from many years ago, a now forgotten guild which was the one he first joined at the beginning of his career - Black Mercenary. The Resurrection of the EITC Golden Age It all began with the EITC rebelling against the crown under William Brawlmartin, an unworthy and weak leader who kept loose ties with Britain and plotted with the former EITC Lord, Samuel Redbeard, over the course of 1 year to legitimize the EITC under him so that the former Lord Marshall could eventually return and seize it. Brawlmartin failed to achieve likeability, or even a strong standing EITC guild, for it was inactive. The Attempted Assassination of Johnny Goldtimbers When Samuel Harrington had finally made his return, he and William Brawlmartin were ready to rebel and unveil their true intentions to reform the EITC as a private militia, by committing treason and attempting to execute the Prime Minister of Great Britain and Ireland. Samuel, William, and other members of their court of directors entered Johnny's lounge with the intention of killing him and escaping before the guards could notice. The Prime Minister defended himself against the 4 treacherous EITC lords, facing all of them alone using his unorthodox fencing style. After dispatching two of the falsehood lords, Johnny Goldtimbers ultimately survived the attack suffering a scarring wound to the face. William and Samuel then escaped to further their plans. The crumbling of William Brawlmartin's Regime "''Remember, remember the 1st of november... The EITC treason and plot. I know of no reason, the EITC treason should ever be forgot." ''- A recovered Johnny Goldtimbers during the parliamentary act of November 1st, 1750, to dissolve the EITC The vote was a success, with the majority of Britain voted to repeal the EITC and hunt down Samuel Harrington's rebellion. Nobody knew what would come next, what was certain, however, was that a war was coming... Cersei Goldtimbers left the parliament session with mixed feelings, as not only had his father nearly been killed, but he was just recovering from a state of shame within the British Empire for his previous harshness, combined with all that he had worked for - the EITC over the course of nearly ten years, being torn down after a long period of inactivity and reckless leadership. Thinking himself at rock bottom now, with nothing left of his dignity, by luck he had one possession left - the very second EITC guildname ever created, Black Mercenary under his alias Pulp Daggerlord. Since the EITC legally didn't exist anymore, and all that was left was a rebellion under what he saw as a weaker guildname (East India Co.) Cersei figured he could use the prestige of the guildname Black Mercenary alone to bring back the old ways of the EITC. He began by recreating the old EITC uniform, furnishing a formula for buyable black pants to go along with the infamous black dinghy long coat glitch, which most people already knew of. What they didn't know is the secret formula to the Black Guard Breeches, as he calls it - and intended to make it a guild secret. This proved to be successful when Marc Warfury, his future Co. Gm was first inspired and asked him how to get it. After telling him the secret and introducing him to what he had planned, Marc trusted his ability to bring back the old ways of the EITC, and made a new main called Vice Daggerlord who would assist him in recruiting for Black Mercenary, using the flashy secret outfits to catch attention. This combined with the guildname ensured tremendous success, with the guild amassing an army of new EITC mercenaries in uniform within just two days. - The theory was correct, the name Black Mercenary did carry influence - as did the leadership of Pulp and Vice Daggerlord. It was not long before Pulp began organizing Black Mercenary to protect Britain during guild meetings - and they noticed, and were impressed. ''"Professional! Bringing back the old ways of the EITC." ''- Lord Maximillion Phillipe Beckett. Very soon Black Mercenary began to be recognized by the British Empire as the newly formed Black Guard, as a replacement of Brawlmartin's regime. But the threat of war still remained - Samuel and William still lurked, and Cersei realized that Black Mercenary must have no rivals, or it will not grow. With an army at his back and Black Mercenary surpassing the success of Samuel's rebellion, Brawlmartin and his Sam began to pressure Cersei into transferring Black Mercenary into their rebel guild, East India Co. In order to get out of this argument while still keeping Black Mercenary free of enemies, Cersei forged a plan and emphasized to Samuel and Brawlmartin that under the oppression of the British Empire, East India Co. could not grow, and it wouldn't make a difference if he joined them. However, Black Mercenary had the support of Britain due to sheer impression and awe at the guild, and so a deal was struck - Cersei suggested Samuel and William stand down as a distraction while Black Mercenary grows strong from Britain's support, and then the guild would be given to Samuel and the spotlight would be stolen from Britain, they only needed to trust Cersei to honor his end of the deal - a mistake. The EITC lords were reluctant, but admitted it was their only hope. Meanwhile, Cersei had already payed Britain an incomparable debt by using another one of his alts in Samuel's guild, whom was an Officer, to give an unlimited invite code to Johnny allowing him to flood it with spies. In return, this granted Black Mercenary infinite withdrawals from the Bank and the militia's full support of the country. Cersei's proposal with the rebel EITC lords began to discourage Brawlmartin, seeing that they truly could not build their guild in the face of Britain and that trusting Cersei was his only hope - someone he hated. This ended up causing Brawlmartin to abandon all hope and hand East India Co. over to Britain, thus winning the war and reducing the rebels to nothing. Cersei managed to cause all of this with just one conversation, and thus was rewarded for his endeavours by being appointed to the Privy Council of Great Britain, representing the EITC united with Great Britain under the old ways, thus completing his rise to power. ''It is on this day, that after seizing the EITC in order to reform it to it's golden days, that Cersei Goldtimbers (Pulp Daggerlord) reunited with Pablo Swordmaster - the founder off of which the EITC was built upon, and has obtained his valuable advisory and counsel and thus after meaning years finally reunited the EITC, and has promised to continue to lead it in the legendary vision that Pablo Swordmaster had in the beginning with him at his side. Long may he reign -'' https://youtu.be/1SFlM0ULeAY Trivia Benedict has a sort of minimalistic taste, or "subtly extravagant" as he refers to it, and likes to add touches of highness and majesty to dull and bland - hence his nickname (Pulp Daggerlord) as he is exceptionally skilled with daggers, but sought a way to balance out the loftiness of this name by adding the word "pulp", giving more climax to the latter. Benedict is very idealistic and a master conversationist, and often puts people into therapy without them knowing. He believes strongly that reality is shaped by one's thoughts. Benedict enjoys being rude because he believes in redemption, evil has always been his forte. Titles Lord of the EITC Former close adviser to the Lord Governor of the EITC (William Brawlmartins reign) Former Second-in-Command of the EITC (Samuel Redbeards reign) Former Third-in-Command of the EITC (Samuel Redbeards reign) Former Lieutenant Colonel of the British Empire (Johnny Goldtimbers' reign) Guildmaster of Black Mercenary Quotes ''Whatever stands in our way, we will defeat it. - ''Lord Pulp during the conquest of Tortuga. ''The best way to get the most out of someone is to dangle a carrot on a stick over their head, never letting them know it's made out of plastic. - ''Lord Pulp on leadership. ''We are the Black Guard, not the Blue Guard! ''- Pulp Daggerlord on the difference between Beckett's Mercenaries and the East India Stock Company.